


A pesar de todo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Estaba con Kento porque lo quería y porque a pesar de todo, se sentía amado.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	A pesar de todo

**A pesar de todo**

Nikaido se había preguntado a menudo porque perseveraba en su relación con Senga.

El menor era infantil, lo trataba como si su presencia fuera dada por hecha, lo hacía sentir meno que nada cuando estaban con todos los otros.

Se giró a mirarlo, sentado sobre el diván acerca de él, y lo vio sonreír.

Instintivamente, se extendió hacia él, poniendo una mano detrás su nuca y besándolo.

Le gustaba besarlo. Lo sentía suyo cuando lo besaba.

Estaba con Kento superando sus defectos.

Estaba con Kento porque lo quería y porque a pesar de todo, se sentía amado.


End file.
